Ark 6 Episode 15: F.U.N
Participants *Keyth *Densuke Mifunae Off To The Big House Boys.. Tasanagi: " NUMBER 123VBZA Step up.. NOW.." (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvT3us1Ojqw)) The long haired male stood up, the iron chains on his wrist as he pulled his body up. The rest of the inmates looking up at the dark skinned bright eyed boy as he took his stand infront of the gaurd. " State your name." "Keyth..." The gaurd looked up at him with a angry expression. " I meant full name asswhipe..." Keyth stayed silent. His expression never changing as he looked down at the man. "...Keyth... Tasanagi.." The other guards men and inmates had a almost scared expression on there. The female gaurds men that had been asking for his information... didnt seem threatned at all. " And why are you here Keyth Tasanagi." Keyth turned his head up. And closed his eyes. " For being... free..." He said closing his eyes. His mind drifting off into a flash back.*********FLASH BACK********* (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEQtkLNTmRs)) Keyth had been in a old run down warehouse, dead men all over. It had been a strong hold for the Tanks. They were using kids as a sex trade. And selling weapons to minors. The homless and angry Keyth had made his way there with nothing but his blade, and a pair of pants. He slowly walked into the warhouse. Gun shots rang, bullets flew but it didnt matter... he slashed through them all. Limbs flew, bodies ripped open, the flesh sliced down to the deepest cut, heads rolled. Intestions ripped out. Keyth sat in a blood bath when the police arrived. He allowed them to lock him up, he didnt care anymore. " Hahah... looks like you got yourselves a monsters boys..." Nora was there. She and him made eye contact with one another. He kept his gaze on her as they pushed him into the car head first closing his eyes as he was rushed off. Weeks passed " GUILTY FOR THE MURDER OF 35, 1ST DEGREE! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" The judge said as he literally threw the book at him. Keyth went to 4 different prisons before they sat him up in the best one they had to offer. He thought of Nora everyday. ******FLASH BACK END**** " Hahaha... being free..." The female gaurd looked up at him with an angry look still the scowl never stretching from her face as she sighed. " Get him to his cell." Keyth was dragged along into the cell. He sat down at his bed closing his eyes (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ryzm-Slxuro ) “Number 208V5! Step forward please!” The shackles would jiggle as densuke steped up to the front of the place with a stern look on his face. Obviously he didn’t want to be here. Hell he purposely got himself into this mess for the sake of one man. “this..is the sorriest shit I’ve ever had to do…” Densuke would approach the woman who’d called his name. His prison number anyway. Densuke would step forward and approach her. “Name please?” Densuke would exhale. “Densuke. Densuke…” Densuke contemplated weather or not he should use his real name or not. Though at this point he knew he had gotten into deep shit regardless because his father had to announce a public speech that his son had to be incarcerated for drug charges..the image was terrible but needed…for this mission anyway. “Densuke Mifnuae. Sir name Ryoji..” The inmantes around would laugh a bit. “The son of the biggest pig in kasihana city is in here? HA! Can’t wait to get my hands on him..” One of the inamtes muttered. The woman continued to talk. “Why’re you here?” Densuke though of something cool to say….nothing really came to mind. “I fucked your mom..tha t in itself is illegal.”::Flashback:: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8Fmzs4ex8s ) “GGRRRRRR FUCK! AHHGHA! UNGAWAHAHAH!” “Calm down Densuke! This isn’t going to be easy if you keep struggling!” Asami would be yanking the back molar, of Densuke’s mouth out of it’s place. She’d numbed it as much as she could but the boys body was showing a slight resistence to toxins. “UREKA!” Tetsu would suck up the blood using the pressure tube, to make sure there was no mess. Asami held the molar in hand. The tooth….was pretty fucking huge. Densuke would pant in pain. “Fuck you guys….shit!” Asami would palm Densuke in the forehead. “DON’T CUSS AT YOUR MOTHER DAMMIT!” Densuke would rub his forehead in pain. Tetsu would begin briefing him. “Dad go ahead and implant the cominicater bug please?” Ochigi nodded as he walked over and began numbing the now vacant spot where the tooth used to be. “Basicly, you’re going to be convicted of massive drug trafficking. This will actually land you 20+ years in prison, but I myself will be fighting for your case to get out. Though I plan on you escaping if you catch my dirft. Your priority is to find the man that you encountered when you saved the dancer. He had more importance than either one of us realized…” Tetsu would begin setting coordinates and frequencies into the ear piece being implanted in desnuke’s molar cavity. “He has a key connection to the man you fought at the party. Their both linked to the recent string of bio terrorist activity. Find him in there and get any sort of information that you can. I love you son….no matter what happens, I won’t turn my back on you.”::Flash back ending:: The woman would shake her head. “Get him to his cell” Densuke would be escorted to a jail said with a familer face in a sense. “Hey it’s samurai kid! You the guy that saved me from that freak of nature. Thanks in advance I owe you one..” Densuke would rub his paining wrist, and then reach into the back of his mouth. He’d reach for his missing molar, which was actualy a bug, and after a few gushing and gnarling noises densuke would reveal a small grey looking dot, which he’d then place in his ear. “So what got you in this dump? I figured you were wild..but not the type to get cought.” Tarzan & Roll Bounce Tasanagi: " I wanted to be..." Keyth said to the guy he met the other day. " The fucks a Pizza boy doing in here." Keyth had his back turned to him as he placed the device in his ear. "...Either way... they couldnt have placed you in a different cell.." Keyth said standing up. As Densuke would have entered the room he would see Keyth cutting his hair with a Shank, litterally ripping and tearing at his hair, it looked extremly painful and in all honesty... it was. "To be honest, im better off in here." He said letting his hair fall into the sink, looking up at the mirrior. " Just dont fuck with me, and i wont fuck with you." The Doors on the cell would open up. Meaning it was recess period. " ALRIGHT GOTO THE MESS HALL... THEN HEAD DOWN TO THE COURT YARD YOU KNOW THE DRILL." Said the intercom. Keyth slid his fingers through his cut hair. He looked like a Yakuza. ".... Come on roll bounce." He said brushing past him walking down to the mess hall. He'd take a tray and begin to eat. He'd sit down, a really nerdy guy sat infront of them jotting down forumlas on a table. " YES YES YES!" Said the nerd. Keyth cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. One of the inmates next to him would brush on Keyths right shoulder and shake his head. " Thats Seemore... he's kinda... well... he's special." Keyth eyed the man with a scowl. " And who the fuck are you.." " Hey man, im just your all around crook who shouldnt really be here. " " Fuck off..." Keyth said to the guy as he turned his back to eat. " Hey man, c'mon dont be like that. The Names Haton, all these douche bags call me Claymore. And you... well everyone in here knows you. Some of these guys are Kagemaru, hell they might even worship you." " Well i didnt ask to be known." More than likely by now, Densuke would have sat next to Keyome. " Who's the bitch?" Claymore said. " Relax, Roll bounce is with me..." "Roll bounce? The fuck.. you just got here, you guys fucking?" Keyth gripped the guy by his neck and choke slammed him on the table. As he did, some guards would rush over by Claymore put his hands up to hault them. " Damn man... yougot some fire, maybe we should call you Arasu..." Keyth clenched tighter. " What the fuck does that mean..." " I-It means wild.." Keyth blinked staring down at him. " No.. i like women, and i have a girl outside of this piece of shit." He said sitting down and eating again. Some large guy would walk behind Densuke. " HEY YOU BABY BACK BITCH....." He said, his voice booming. " YOU IN MY SEAT FAGGOT..." Man Down.... “Eh….I got into a little trouble myself. Lets just say deilivering pizza doesn’t exactly bring home the bread if you know what I mean.” Densuke would smirk. “Well they knew you’d need someone to keep you lively. You mope around so much, I’d rather hang with a zombie BWAHAHAHAHA!!” Densuke would watch as the man gnashed away at his hair with a shank. Cutting it down into a rather nice looking hair cut. If his regular life didn’t work out, he could sure as hell pull the barber gig for a while. I don’t see why not anyway. His comment about not fucking with him kind of urked densuke into a snude remark of his own. “I think I should be saying that to you Tarzan. Mutual respect is key to our survival…mainly yours.” Densuke would smirk. A message came over the intercom anoucing food. That was something desnuke was actually happy to hear since he’d gotten here. Keyth however called him roll bounce…which densuke had to admit had a catchy ring to it. He’d nod and follow behind, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.They headed to the mess hall and densuke grabed a tray full of steak and mashed potatoes. Hopefully this shit tasted good. He’d cop a squat beside keyth, and then take note of some nerd who’d sat infront of them. He was jotting something down and Densuke took note of his calculations. Looked like…either a blueprint or a schematic of a layout. Densuke cought wind of the bitch comment and looked at the man who’d introduced himself as Hudson was it? Densuke was about to say something until he mentioned something about fucking, to which keyth handled that situation perfectly. After slamming the guy densuke would applaud with a “Hell yeah” before taking a big chunck of steak into his mouth. “This ant no fucking movie. No bodys touching my Hershey highway in this dump.” Densuke would be eating until he heard someone address him rather rudely. “. . .and who the fuck are you?” Densuke would turn around to see some cock disel asshole pitching a fit about his seat. “I’m Lenny and that’s my seat you shitstain. MOVE YOU ASS OR I’LL MOVE IT FOR YOU!” Densuke would shake his head. “Getting real TIRED of these jail clche’s…” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yrPDf92hY )(The large man behind him would swipe the try from infront of Densuke and begin yelling in his ear. His shoulders stuck up as he kept on yelling and getting even more increasingly annoying as the jail fell quiet to watch. “YOU LIL BITCH ASS MONKEY, I TOLD YOU TO MOVE!” Densuke would slowly stand up and look up at the tall man with intensity. “. . .You know. . .I’mma reck your shit now right?” Densuke would quickly grip the man by the neck and headbutt him, letting loose a loud “KRACK” as the impact was made and the tall man fell backwards like a tree in a forrest. This however cuased the man to fall onto another man’s plate, which spilled. This in turn, cuased the other man at the opposite table to stand up and throw his tray of food at Densuke. Densuke would in turn, duck and the tray would crash into another inmate at antoher table. The guards made a move towards Densuke but he’d already had an idea…Densuke would grab a chair, and throw it into the air. The chair would hit the ground with a loud clang….”I’M MAD NIGGA!” someone would exclaim, and then all of a sudden the lunch room would erupt into sheer unbridled chaos. Inmates would begin stuffing food in each others faces, bashing each other with chairs, and oh the shanks. The shanks came from every which direction one could find them in. The few guards were overwhelmed by the massive number of inmates. Densuke would duck beneath the chaos, and attempt to make his way out of the crowd, but was shoved into the midst of the mob. Fist flying all around, Densuke would have no choice BUT to fight…hopefully keyth would hold up well. And their “new friends”. Two Girls. One Gun. No Survivers. Tasanagi: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwx8TGPC3ss))Keyth sat in his seat. His eyes closed as the men all around them broke out into a rioting fight. "YO TASANAGI LETS MOVE!" Claymore said. Keyth continued to eat untill someone.... landed on his plate, the flood splattered. Keyths golden eyes shot up and eyed the men around them, Standing up he'd walk around the table gripping the guy who fell on his plate and lifted him high into the air with his left hand and choke slam him through the table. Keyth turned around and sent a punch into one mans face, then a kick to his shin, Keyth quickly put the guy in a head lock and ran straight forward into a wall. The man in the headlocks head would collide with the concrete where Keyth would then grip the fire extingusher next to him and slam the mans head in with said fire extinguisher dropping him like a bad habit. The guards would start to fire off non lethal riot bullets into the crowd. Keyth looked out of the window, then back at the gaurds. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJ-2J0b1uS0)) He charged through the group leaping over inmates where he'd then attack a gaurd gripping him by the helmet and slamming his head into Keyths knee knocking him back, keyth used his KPD training and caught the weapon and began to dash down the Cafeteria with the Anti riot shotgun, He'd fire at gaurdsman and other criminals as he rolled, dipped and dived his way through them all. Keyth pulled his body over a table only to get clothselined and his weapon being knocked out of his hand. The elite guards flooded the room, taking out random criminals. The female gaurd was the captain of the elite guards. (( http://www.theanimegallery.com/data/thumbs/790px/0127/tAG_127844.jpg how she looked.)) " GET THEM..." Another female came in with her, the other one looked younger, while the captain seemed like she was in her mid twenties. The younger one had pink hair and carried a large weapon. (( http://www.theanimegallery.com/data/thumbs/790px/0111/tAG_111945.jpg)). Keyth eyed the culprit who clotheselined him as he rose to his feet. " YOU LITERALLY JUST STEPPED YOUR FILTHY ASS INTO MY PRISON, AND YOU AND THAT DICKHOLE ARE CAUSING ISSUES NO... NOT TO FUCKING DAY, GET OUT THE 'LovelyDAY' ROUNDS..." (( PLEASE CLICK. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYi7uEvEEmk)) Keyth blinked. " The... What.. What the fuck are yo-AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAA!!!!" Keyth shouted as he was hit with an explosive round of electricty which... knocked him out. The rest of the inmates would start to drop like flies all around him as they hit the ground. One got shot in the face and cut a full flip. The two captains would start to flip and spin there way over walls and tables shooting at every man they could fire at. The one with pink hair was laughing as she fired off taking out any inmate they could. The last one standing would by Denuske. The two captains would start to close in on him. " Say lovely day pretty boy.." Said the lead captain. Before he'd even have a chance they'd let out a series of rounds at him, over 150 lovelyday knock out bullets. Which would knock him out like Keyth had been. After a few hours.. Keyth would wake up in ' the box.' an extremly hot out box thats tempertures were made to increase every hour to the point the inmate would pass out, then be flooded with water... if they never passed out. Then they'd simply die. It was a tight and uncomfterble space, packed in like sandwitch meat. there was a hole in it... where he'd be able to see a still knocked out Densuke. " Wake up asshole! Look where you got us! This is your fucking fault!" He said shouting at the boy. LETS PASS THE TIME WITH A SONG! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBgp5aDH23g )Densuke would run up a man’s body combining parkur and dexterity, and backflip kick the man into the kitchen of the area, only to land and then dive backwards, delivering a budging elbow to another inmates throat, crushing the larynx on impact, and causing blood to the first thing to emit from his mouth before his moan of pain. “FUCK YO LUNCH BITCH!” Densuke would grab an inmate by his legs, and preform a “scoop” like maneuver, pinning him to the ground and mounting him, only to repeatedly punch him in the face. “FUCK! YO! LUNCH!” Densuke would hear a swatting assault of electrical like noises around the room, until he stood up and saw everyone…laid out on the floor…..collapsed. and two women…busty looking ones at that. Densuke almost had a heart attack looking at these girls. “Ahh……..this is gonna suck ass.” Densuke would then be hit with a barrage of bullets filled with electricity and almost after being hit, he’d pass out…with a raging hard on. Densuke hours later would awake to a voice calling him. “ugh…it’s hot as balls in here…” Densuke would try to move but he’d find himself confined in a tight space of some sort. A massively uncomfortable one at that, where he was forced to remain crouched down…sweat running down his hair, and driping off of his chin, and his cltohes were soaked with it as well. He’d reply to keyth’s lil onslaught. “My fault?!....yea…it is….on the bright side we can get to know each other! Lets sing! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqhfLTsEeZg ) Densuke would begin to sing spongebobs part repeatedly over and over and over again, to try to lighten the mood and keep their sprits up. Though it was annoying as all fuckery would get out. Category:Ark6